OPERATION: CHIMERA
by 9V F0XB0X
Summary: An average schoolboy on the brink of death is taken into a military operation against his will. How can he escape an enemy that knows everything about him?
1. Introduction

**Well, boredom wins. I have given into my urge to write a new story. So, you're wondering about the story? You think my summary is vague? Well, you'll just have to read the story to find out for yourself. You know what, I'll even give you a hint. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. There, that should be good enough!... What? Okay, I'm sorry I lied, but I really want you to read this story! Now, please, let me go on with the story!**

**Introduction**

Well, let's get to the point, I hate my mom. She's been nagging me ever since my dad died, I guess she was so used to being supported by him that now she's using me. Keyword, using. Really, the only thing she ever does for me is drive me to school, and after I'm at school she immediately goes to the bar. Did I mention it's only 7:30 in the morning?

Okay, let's stop talking about my mom, it's giving me a migraine just thinking about her. Let's talk about school, that's a better story. Well, I don't hate any of my teachers, but I don't like them either. The subjects aren't that tough either. Then there are my friends, who make my day easier and harder at the same time. Although I don't blame them, I blame my picky nature. It can be really annoying to others at times, but I guess they'll just have to live with it.

I guess I should stop complaining and get on with my life.

The bus slowed to a stop at the corner of my apartment "Bye!" Called one of my friends as I walked off the bus. I walked up to the door and tried opening the door, but it was locked, the same way it was locked every time I came home. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the keys to the apartment, but didn't bother with unlocking the front door, there's always a ton of other locks that are on the the front door. I ran around to the back of the apartment and opened up the gate to our apartment, but before I opened the door I noticed a note. It read:

* * *

Dear Lucas, (Wow, she must not have been drunk to actually remember my name)

Before you go in the house, I just need to tell you that I'm out at WalMart buying groceries (That's something I shouldn't believe). By the way, I have a snack for you on the dining table inside.

* * *

I looked at the table inside and saw actual food prepared by my mom. Now, my mind was telling that there was no way that this food could be safe, but my stomach told me it didn't care, and my heart told me that my mom actually cares about me! So I pulled out a fork from the drawer and stabbed the slice of cake with it "Hope this is chocolate." I said before eating the piece of cake.

Immediately, I felt a strange, tingling feeling in my mouth, and before long, my mouth went numb. _'What the heck was in there... Nova... caine?'_ Was all I could think before I was unconscious from the cake.

**A/N: Was that good? Or was that too sudden? If you have any problems with the story, post it in the reviews! I really can't tell what people think about this until they review! And Lucas is a guy...  
**


	2. Possible High

**Second Chapter is started! I hope the last chapter gave you a good enough picture of the story so far... Okay, maybe not _that_ good of a picture... Alright fine! I hardly explained anything about the story. I'll tell you the rest hopefully in this chapter. So, let's get started!**

**Possible High**

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them when I found out my surroundings were too bright too see. I waited a few moments before opening them up slowly, so I wouldn't be blinded by the lights. My vision was also blurry, so I could only make out white figures moving around, and I also heard a beep every second or so, matching my heartbeat.

I quickly realized that I was hooked up to a device measuring my heart beat, and the white figures moving around were doctors. Or surgeons, they both looked the same at the time, wearing white clothes.

This started making me ask questions in my head: Why are there doctors here? Are the doctors actually surgeons? Why do doctors and surgeons wear white? Why am I here? What happened?

For a moment or two, I thought they didn't notice me, but then I saw them turn towards me, my vision now clear, one of them moving there surgical mask so that it didn't cover his mouth. I saw there mouth moving, forming words, but I didn't hear anything except for the faint beeping of the machine, which I had just noticed that the beeps were getting farther apart, getting fainter.

For a second, I thought I heard it stop, but it kept beeping at a slow pace. Not soon after, my vision started getting blurry again, getting blurrier with every faint beep. Before I could say anything, I was unconscious...

_...... Beep_

_........ Beep_

_................... Beep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

Then silence. I heard nothing for quite a while, knowing that I was dead. That long beep had signalled my heart stopping, which meant I was dead.

Gone.

No longer living.

I couldn't believe I was dead. I didn't even know what I died from! There could have been poison in the cake that I ate, I could have smashed my head on the ground and started bleeding to death, which brought up a question. Who called 911? I doubt my mom would, she's probably still at the bar. I don't remember any relatives living around our apartment. Neighbors? I doubt it, I never see them around, in fact, I don't even think we have neighbors! Some one passing by? Sure, I can believe that, they probably saw me through the glass door bleeding to death or lying on the ground and called.

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but blackness. I looked down at my feet, seeing nothing holding my body up except the darkness below. Before I could make a step, I felt something tugging on my legs. I looked down at my feet, but I didn't see anything, not even my feet! I saw my body starting to fade away, but suddenly I heard something.

A _beep_.

The sound of the beep seemed to make a ripple in the blackness. I heard another beep, and soon after that, another beep. I heard beeps every second, the sound of them taking a piece, or more like a shard, of the blackness out. The beeping kept getting faster, breaking apart the blackness, leaving a white background and floor.

The beeping kept getting faster until it sounded like the beeps were just one long beep. Then I noticed the white start shaking, getting more violent and louder with every passing second. I blinked in disbelief, but the white was gone, leaving the room that I was in before I died. I rolled out of bed, feeling extremely energetic and destructive.

I tried running out of the room, but something tugged on my arm. I looked at my arm and found an IV sticking out of it. I yanked the cord in half and ripped the needle out of my arm. I was surprised at how easily it was broken, but my mind reminded me I was trying to get out of here.

My mind seemed to be swimming with questions like: How am I still alive? Why am I so energetic and mad suddenly? Why was didn't I feel any pain when I yanked out that IV?

I looked at the door out of the room and ran towards it, hearing someone talking from above, but my brain didn't understand what he had said. It all sounded like _'Blahblah, gurgle, blaaaah.'_ which I found surprising.

I burst through the door, actually, I knocked it down easily, like I was just pushing over a lawn chair. I ran down the hallway, still shocked at my strength, until I saw a door open up ahead.

I saw someone running out of the room, but they were running _extremely_ slow. They were running slower than a turtle!

I accidentally bumped into him, but for some reason, he flew back into the room he had just come out of. I looked at them, seeing them stare at me in disbelief, then blinking, but they blinked slowly.

I ran further ahead, but stopped for a second when I saw some guards running at me in slow-motion. I ran at them as well, tackling them. They were flung to the far end of the hall. It looked like their necks snapped when they hit the wall, blood oozing out of the corner of their mouths.

I kept running, almost slamming into the wall and possibly splattering the guards. I turned into the next hall before I smeared the guards all over the wall. I slowed down to a jog, seeing many hallways branching off. I looked at all of them, until I saw one hallway with a glass door, getting my first look at the outside since I 'died.'

I ran through the door, literally, and ran outside. I never thought I would be so happy to see the outside, but I was. I was glad that I was finally out of that crazy hospital. I turned around to see the hospital, instantly killing my mood. For what I saw, was a line of men in military outfit, with their guns pointed at me. Inside, I was hoping they didn't kill me.

**A/N: Well, that was a rush! I sure hope that this doesn't end badly for our main character. I wonder what all that crazy stuff was about when he was running out of the hospital... Well, we might just find out in the next chapter...  
See ya next time!**


	3. Out Of My Mind

_Alright, I'm back! Sorry about the super long wait for this, I've got writer's block. I think I might just switch back and forth between stories, because I know what I'm supposed to write for them, I just... don't know what else I should write. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Out Of My Mind**

"Stand down now!" The 'commander' shouted "Or we will be forced to open fire on you!" At this, the soldiers cocked their guns at me. Something told me that whatever was in those guns couldn't hurt me, but that didn't change the fact that I was scared.

I felt something tugging at the back of my mind, which would've made me jump if it wasn't for the seven or so barrels pointed at me. For a second, I thought it was just my bladder losing control, but the lack of warmness on my leg and the voice threw that thought away.

'Let me take care of this. I know a way out.' That voice was what actually made me jump, which was a very bad thing to do when people are aiming at you.

"Fire!" The commander shouted, not a fraction of a second later, shots were fired at me, but surprisingly, none of them even hit! "That's impossible! They all missed!" One of the soldiers muttered. He was wrong... about the impossible thing, not the missed part, he was right about that.

What actually happened was the darts slowing down to a crawl, giving 'me' enough time to maneuver out of the way. I didn't actually do a thing, but I would have to guess that voice had something to do with it. Actually, I was positive.

The soldiers started reloading their rifle, but before they even got a chance to grab a dart, I was already taking out a soldier with a swift blow to the back of the head, knocking him out. The soldiers started getting up from their aiming positions, everything still moving in slow-motion, and advancing on me. I grabbed the soldiers rifle and started swinging it around like some kind of sword.

One soldier came too close and received a rifle butt in his face, KOing him as well. I swung at a soldier behind me, knocking some teeth out of his mouth. I threw the gun at another soldier, taking him out and knocking over another one in the process. I saw a soldier aiming his rifle at me, and got a kick in the gut in return.

A few moments later, they were all on the ground, out cold. "Hehe, didn't think it'd be that easy taking those soldiers ou-Ow!" I yelped, feeling something prick me in the shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and noticed a blue-feathered dart in it "What the?" I yanked the dart out of my shoulder, then looked back at the door, seeing the commander aiming a pistol at me.

"Damn it! That should've wor-" I kicked him in the jaw before he could finish the sentence. I guess he must've shot the pistol again on reflex, because the next thing I know, a sharp pain stung in my cheek, then everything started getting colorful and bright. Then I was out.

_**-Hours Later-**_

_"GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE DIAMONDS AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" I yelled at the people in the candy bank, aiming a gun at a gummy bear's head. I slowly walked over to one of the cashier people "PUT ALL THE DIAMONDS IN THE BAG!" I yelled, aiming the gun at the cashier person for a brief second, then returning it to the gummy bear's head._

_The cashier person walked away from the counter for a moment, then returned with a bag full of chocolate diamonds. I stared at them for a moment before pointing the gun at the cashier person again "NOW! Slide the bag through the window slowly. Don't try anything funny!" I yelled, the cashier person obeying my command and sliding the bag through the window until it fell onto the floor with a loud 'THUNK.'_

_I stared at the bag for a moment, then back at the cashier person "Hmm... HOORAY!" I yelled, then everyone in the bank started cheering. Everyone ran up to me and yelled "Lucas, Lucas, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" The cheered in unison. "WAKE UP!" They yelled._

"What?" I said, now awake. "What the... Mom, why'd you have to wake me up? I was having a good dream." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to get them used to the brightness of sunlight. I heard a giggle, which shocked me, since my mom never giggles, or is ever in any _actual_ good mood, unless she's drunk. "I'm not your mom, moron!" I heard the same voice from before say.

My eyes finally got used to the light, though it was a bit blotchy, but good enough to were I could see who was talking to me. I wasn't surprised that there was two girls staring at me strangely, oh no... What surprised me was the fact that there were metal bars behind them. I stared at them for a while, wondering why they were there "Oh crap," I said, running up to the metal bars and grabbing them "Am I in here cause of those guards? They shot at me! It was self-defense!" I yelled at the guards at the far end of the hall, standing by the door.

I heard someone chuckle behind me, then I felt something on my shoulder "We already tried that. They don't care." I heard the girl from before say. I turned around "Wait, how long have you been here?" I asked the girl, getting a better look at her. She was definitely a Goth, like I thought when I first heard her voice. She had black hair which was cut to her shoulders and in a ponytail, and she was wearing a black and purple shirt with blue jeans. "About three days. They dropped you off here a few hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier. They must've really shot you up." She said, chuckling slightly.

"How do you know they shot at me?" I asked "It happened to all of us! I remember when they shot me, I put up quite fight, but it only took one dart and I was out." said the girl, who I guessed was the one who giggled had blonde hair that went down about ¾ of her back and she blue eyes and a plain white t-shirt and a skirt.

They seemed familiar, though, like they went to my school "Hey, you two went to my school didn't you?" I said, vaguely remembering times when I saw people walking through the halls in between classes. "I think I remember seeing you around the halls once... Ginger Oaks High right?" The second girl said. I sat down on the ground cross-legged. "Yeah, what are your names?" I asked "My name's Samantha and hers is Kayla." Samantha said, sitting down by me and Kayla followed suit "Okay, mine's Lucas." I said.

**A/N: I know it's a weird place to stop at, but I really should get this out to you guys. I should thank my beta-reader for helping me with this a bit. His name is ziggy9667, he only has one story, but it's awesome and has one of my characters in it so go read and maybe give him a little motivation by leaving him some reviews.**


End file.
